Beachhead
"Anger is a waste of time and energy. Rage clouds vision and pollutes logic. Fury impairs judgment and makes you careless. The results of anger are unacceptable. I don't get angry... I get even." Beachhead was a lane instructor at the Ranger School in Fort Benning and an Observer/Adviser at the Covert Ops School in Central America. He's meticulous, patient, and strong-willed. He likes getting up at 0500 hours to take a 10-mile run and PT (Physical Training) session before breakfast. He enjoys squatting motionless beside a jungle trail for 3 days straight waiting to ambush bad guys that might never show up. What he hates are people who aren't interested in doing their best. He's a qualified expert all NATO Warsaw Pact small arms. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Born in Auburn, Alabama, Beachhead became a Ranger after joining the Army. He served at both the Ranger School and at the Covert Ops School in Central America before joining the G.I. Joe team in 1986. Beachhead is known as having a very cool head in the field, and seems to enjoy some of the worst the Army has to offer. It's not unusual to hear him quietly singing country music during tense operations. The one thing that makes Beach Head lose his temper is what he sees as other people's incompetence and laziness, which is why he makes for one mean drill sergeant. Beach Head's first mission on the Joe team was assisting Hawk during the rescue of Snake-Eyes from Cobra Island. The rescue was successful after an off-shore battle with Cobra attack boats and Cobra Eels. Following that mission, Beachhead snuck onto a Russian airliner to foil hijackers, along with Flint and Lady Jaye. Soon afterward, he was part of the first team of Joes to enter Springfield before the invasion of that Cobra-controlled town, whose job was to knock out the enemy's power and communications. Later Beachhead was part of a group advising Sierra Gordo's counter-revolutionaries in the fight against Cobra, where he once again found himself involved in rescuing Snake-Eyes from Cobra's Terror-Drome. He was also one of the many Joes to be involved in the construction of the third Pit headquarters in Utah. In the jungles of Southeast Asia, Beachhead and a small team of Joes took part in a near-disastrous mission, which nearly cost them their lives thanks to a treacherous CIA agent. Some time later, with a large force of Joes, Beachhead participated in the Cobra Island civil war. He served on the team until it was disbanded in 1994. MUX History: When the team was reformed in 1997, he was brought back, and placed in charge of training the Greenshirts, and returning the former Joes to fighting shape. He is currently a Sergeant Major, and one of the Joe's field commanders. In 2012, Beachhead was sent by Scarlett to the El-Hassim Military Base in Iraq, to assist in a training program for the Kurdish Rebels operating in Al-Alawi. There he was placed in charge of the Kurds' Advanced Infantry Training. In 2015 he was recalled to the Pit and assigned to Bravo Team. category:Strike Team Bravo In 2015, he replaced Stalker as leader of the Bravo team in order to lead a support mission to Sierra Gordo. In 2016 he was sent back to Central Asia as an advanced infantry trainer. However, in May of that year he was re-assigned to Strike Team Alpha and was instrumental in the rescue of the crew of the Aden Explorer off the coast of Africa. OOC Notes Logs 2016 * May 5 - "Pirates!" - G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates! * May 5 - "Pirates! - Torpedo's POV" - G.I. Joe attempts to rescue the crew of the Aden Explorer. * May 5 - "Pirates! - Stalker's POV" - G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates! Players Beachhead is available for application. In the meantime he's temped by Whitedagger. Gallery Beach1.gif beach2.jpg beach3.jpg beach4.jpg beach5.jpg beach6.jpg beachhead1.jpg Preferred Vehicles * Snarler Cycle (2009) References * yojoe.com Category:Active Category:available Category:Characters Category:drill instructors Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Command Category:FCs Category:GI_Joe_instructors Category:GI Joe Trainers Category:Humans category:Strike Team Alpha Category:US Army Category:United States Army Rangers Category:Male Characters Category:GI Joe Infantry